


Light Bulbs, Friends and School Crushes

by Lilianachan



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gruvia Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia's last light bulb is not working anymore. Her idiot room mate forgot to buy new ones. Can Lucy's friend help her? Why does he seem so familiar again? Gruvia Week 2015 Prompt 6: Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Bulbs, Friends and School Crushes

**Gruvia Week Day Six:** **Light**

**Warning:** **AU  
** **Dedication:** **iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
** **Word Count:** **1137**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

One minute she was sitting in her room, reading a book for class. The next the light went out and she sat in the dark. She sighed. She hoped Gajeel had bought the light bulbs like she had asked him to. Otherwise she’d have to sit in the dark for the rest of the night, which was not in any way fun.

She took her cell phone and the ‘torch’ function to light her way. She sighed unhappily when she found out that her wonderful roommate had forgotten the light bulbs. She would have loved to kick his ass for that, but he would not come home tonight.

She would not be able to read like this. So she got out her laptop and decided to spend the night catching up to what was going on on tumblr.  
But before that she made a text post ‘What to do when the light bulb breaks?’.

It took her friend Lucy just a minute to reblogg and add  
‘Screw in a new one ;D.’

‘Haven’t got any. That’s kinda my problem. My roommate forgot to buy some new @kurogane. Idiot’, she had answered and it did not take Lucy long to reblog again

‘Well, my friend @icepants works around your place maybe he can bring you one.’

‘Hahaha. If he wants to ;).’, Juvia added.

If he was a friend of Lucy’s she knew she could trust him not do anything weird when he visited her. Half an hour later ‘icepants’ liked the post. Juvia did not expect him to bring a light bulb to a complete stranger.

She waited for 10 minutes, when the doorbell rang.Quickly she got up and searched her way through her dark room. When she finally reached the door and after opening it, she asked the guy if he was ‘icepants’.

“Please call me Gray. And you’re Juvia?”, he asked and she nodded. She could not see his face because he stood with his face in the dark. Just his silhouette.

“Well, please come in.”, Juvia smiled and let him in.

“Okay so where’s the light bulb that needs to be changed?”, he asked and Juvia thought for a moment. She reached for his arm and pulled him with her.

“Follow Juvia.”

With slow steps in the dark they manoeuvred their way over to where the lamp was at.

“Wait a moment. Juvia will get her phone to make some light.”, she told him but his words stopped her.

“Nono. Take mine.” Juvia heard him rustle and a minute later he had unlocked his phone and activated the flash light app he had. Juvia wanted to know what he looked like, but did not want to hold the light into his face.

“Will you hold it while I am changing the bulbs?”, he asked and Juvia answered

“Yes. Let Juvia get a chair for you to climb on.”

No two minutes later, the lightbulbs were changed and Lucy’s friend had jumped down the chair to switch on the light.

When it was light again the two looked at each other and both hesitated.

Juvia had to keep a swoon in, because why had Lucy not warned her about the good looks of her friend. She saw Gray furrow his brows in thought.

“I know you from somewhere.”, he observed.

“Maybe you saw one of Juvia’s photos when Lucy-san reblogged it?”, she asked and he merely shrugged.

“Yeah sure. That’d be it. I should.... go now.”, he sounded like he really did not want to leave and Juvia did not want him to go either so she quickly offered

“Oh no, please stay. Juvia can cook some coffee or make some tea. She needs to thank you for the light bulb.”, she smiled and he looked at her again and then nodded.

Juvia quickly pulled the chair over to the small table she and Gajeel ate at when they were home. She motioned for Gray to sit down and moved over to the kitchen.

“So, coffee?”, she asked and Gray nodded.

She quickly brew the dark beverage and while it dripped down the old coffee machine Gajeel and Juvia had, she sat down at the table.

“So where are you from?”, Gray asked, starting the small talk.

“Juvia grew up in a small town in the North of Fiore. Have you ever heard of Frosting?”, she asked and Gray’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding? That’s where I grew up, too.”, he exclaimed and Juvia looked at him surprised

“Really? What a coincidence. Juvia went to school there until fourth class. Then she moved in with her uncle in Oak Town.”, she explained and Gray looked like he finally remembered.

“Wait. Were you in Ms. Milkovich’s class?”, he asked and Juvia answered

“Yes, how do you know?”

“You’re Juvia Fernandez?”

“Juvia was, yes. After her parents separated she regained her mother’s maiden name though. So it’s Juvia Loxar now. What did you say was your last name again?”, she asked and Gray told her it was Fullbuster.

“Of course, Gray Fullbuster. Juvia had a crush on you in fourth class.”, she smiled and then blushed realizing what she had just admitted.

“Are you joking? I had the hugest crush on you ever. Then you moved away so suddenly.”, he laughed.

“Why did Juvia have to move in with her uncle.”, she exclaimed and shook her head.

“I know, I was so sad back then. My brother Lyon laughed at me the whole time. How small the world it.”, Gray snickered.

“Maybe this is a second chance for us.”, Juvia smiled shyly and Gray nodded.

“Yeah. Maybe. Hey, I’m about to head over to Lucy’s place. You wanna come with me? We could catch up.”

“Juvia would love to. She’ll just put on something else but her pajamas.”, she smiled and stood up.

Thirty minutes later they got to Lucy’s place. Juvia was surprised to find her roommate Gajeel there with a girl named Levy.

The group listened and laughed about the stories Juvia and Gray had to tell about their childhood together.

At the end of the night, when they went their separate ways, Gray gave Juvia his number. He wanted to bring her home, but had to take Wendy and Natsu home with his car.

“Write or call when you’re home. Just wanna know if you got home safely.”, he blushed and averted his eyes. Juvia beamed up at him.

“Yes Juvia will call you Gray-sama.”, she had picked up that habit of calling him Gray-sama, when she remembered calling him that when they were children.

“Oh, and if you ever need a light bulb again, just tell me.”, he grinned and she giggled.

Then she stood on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to Gray’s cheek as a sign of Goodbye.


End file.
